


Confessions

by April_Gabriella



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, i don't know where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Gabriella/pseuds/April_Gabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's tired of fighting, and has some things to get off his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles and summaries. I'm sorry. This is just a quick one shot that came out of nowhere. I should be writing the ending to my other story, but here we are.  
> 

"You haven't asked me why."

Hannibal turns away from the sink where he was about to prepare to wash the after dinner dishes. He isn't surprised by Will's observation and takes a moment to look at him before asking with genuine sincerity, "Why?"

Will enters from the doorway to stand just inside Hannibal's personal space. "Because I couldn't kill you, and I couldn't watch you die. And after we killed the Dragon I could finally see it, what you had been trying to show me, and I knew I couldn't go back to the world, not after seeing beauty like that. And... no matter what else was to happen, I knew I couldn't live without you, not again. So I let fate decide." Will looks down to watch his fingers skim the back of Hannibal's hand. "And she's apparently made her decision." He looks up into Hannibal's eyes and the emotion in them threatens to close his throat and he tries to swallow past it. "Thinking I was about to die with you, I was truly at peace. Because if we had, it would have been the best possible death. For both of us I think."

"Yes." Hannibal breathes making an aborted move to reach for him.

Will inches closer and puts his hands on Hannibal's shoulders, slowly glides them down his arms and looks him in the eyes as he places Hannibal's hands on his hips, letting his own hands linger in a caress. "It's okay. You can touch me." He says putting his arms around the other man's waist in turn. "I've always tried not to take too much comfort in your touch. Now I think I'll have it wholesale." 

"Will..."

"I don't want to fight anymore Hannibal." Will interrupts. "Throwing us off a cliff was my last ditch attempt at saving myself. But there is no saving myself is there? Not from who I've always been." He lays his head on Hannibal's chest, seeking the warmth he knows he'll find there. "I felt connected to you the moment we met, and it terrified me that once I found out what you were the connection only got stronger. Despite my best efforts it grew and evolved into something beyond my control. I used all my energy to fight it, to deny it, but it just kept getting deeper and deeper." He lets out a weary sigh. "I'm so exhausted Hannibal. There's no more fight left in me." 

Hannibal bade Will to look at him with a finger under his chin. "Tell me you'll stay with me."

"Where else would I go?" Will asks with a tiny smile that quickly fades as Hannibal reacts to his words. The naked look of devotion and want make Will's knees weak. "Bedelia told me you were in love with me."

Hannibal hesitates for only a moment before answering, "Smart woman, that Bedelia."

"Did you love her?"

"No. Yours is the only other soul dwelling in my breast Will." 

Suddenly there's a burst of warmth radiating from Will's chest that feels like it's going to suffocate him. Hannibal is staring into his eyes telegraphing all his love and bliss and it permeates Will's entire body. "She asked me if I ache for you." His voice is barely a whisper, his chest is tight and he is finding that he has to put conscious effort into remembering to breathe. 

"And do you?"

Will puts his hand on the back of Hannibal's neck and let's the love flooding between them nourish him. "You're the reason I know the meaning of the word." He can't remember ever wanting to kiss a man before, but in this instant he know's he's about to kiss Hannibal. His chest gets impossibly tighter and his heart leaps, though in what he can't say exactly, but he stares openly at Hannibal's lips and licks his own. "What would you say if..."

"Yes." Hannibal rushes in. 

Will feels a distant urge to laugh. But he can't laugh, not when his lips are so close to Hannibal's. Not when he knows they will be touching in mere moments. "Hannibal..."

Hannibal leans in. "Yes Will." 

Will pulls Hannibal the rest of the way to his lips and kisses him soft and slow. He doesn't miss Hannibal's long exhale or the quiet moan in the back of his throat. He puts his arms around Hannibal's neck and presses himself fully against him wanting to burrow inside his chest and stay there.

_It's 8:47pm. Your name is Will Graham, and you've just gotten everything you were afraid to want._


End file.
